I'll Forget...
by Gold-San
Summary: Davis is thinking about Kari again. But she has run off with T.K. at her young age, and hasn't come back.
1. Davis' Comments On Kari

Disclaimer: STANDARD  
  
This is the last time I dream about Kari.   
  
The last time I dream about light.  
  
The last time I dream about a dumb ol' non-exsisting Digimon.  
  
It's time for me to move on.  
  
It's been 6 years now.  
  
I can still remember the first time we met. I think I was close to Christmas in December.  
  
I had just moved to a new street in Odeiba. I didn't know anyone. Then I saw her. She just walked up and asked if I wanted to be friends. I said yes and that's how it started. She came over ever since. Well, up until T.K. came.  
  
Now I'm lonely 'cause the best friend I ever had, I scared off.  
  
I didn't really want to start thinking of her alot.  
  
When it happened, well, we have THIS.  
  
Pretty or not? NOT!  
  
Just because I was selfish.  
  
I knew I couldn't have her.  
  
So why'd I still bug her?  
  
Now I have no friend.  
  
It's my fault.  
  
I can't stop it.  
  
Now that she's gone, my life is empty.  
  
I dunno what I'll do.  
  
Now it's about Christmas again...  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
It never should of ended that way...  
  
With her walking off with someone.  
  
I have no friends.  
  
None.   
  
I dunno what'll do.  
  
I feel empty.  
  
If there's just something I could do...  
  
I would do it in a snap.   
  
We could at least of been friends again.  
  
She went off with T.K. last year and I dunno where she is.   
  
I've called Tai and Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
No where.  
  
My fault...  
  
My fault...  
  
My fault...  
  
My fault...  
  
I didn't think I was doing anything wrong at the time.  
  
I just thought she rejected me.  
  
And know I'm responsible.  
  
For her running away and stuff.  
  
I'll get over her.  
  
I know I will.  
  
I have to.  
  
Maybe when I'm mature.  
  
For now I'll stick with wondering...  
  
waiting...  
  
****  
  
(I might add on... But for now this is the end. Like? please r/r. 


	2. Kari's Comments Over All

Falling Apart...  
  
It's piece by piece.  
  
I found it now.  
  
The one whom I love.  
  
The one I'll be with  
  
FOREVER.  
  
If not that long, I will break away from love.  
  
It will not serve me good.  
  
For I know that there is a guy back home.  
  
My home.  
  
My brother.  
  
Just like him...  
  
Will I forget?  
  
Will I remember just the same?  
  
How will I know?  
  
How do I know which one is  
  
more important to me  
  
than the other one.  
  
T.K. is special in his own way.  
  
Yet so is Davis.  
  
A hard dicision for me.  
  
Who do I truly love?  
  
Who will I almost forget about?  
  
Questions...  
  
Never ending...  
  
Hearts.  
  
Never actually knowing   
  
until found out.  
  
That's when I will conclude  
  
who my love really is.  
  
Until now:  
  
Wonder.  
  
Wait.  
  
Sit.  
  
Lonely.  
  
I dunno what'll I'll do anymore.   
  
Will I forget?  
  
I'm sure  
  
that  
  
I'll  
  
forget...  
  
Any day now.  
  
Yup.  
  
Any day...  
  
Just waiting here...  
  
Who's gonna get me?  
  
  
I'm only in the stupid park...  
  
The place that I have so many memories.  
  
Ok.  
  
Just wait here.  
  
Yup.  
  
It's getting cold.  
  
I wish I had a coat.  
  
*someone hands Kari a coat*  
  
^The snow is falling  
  
that's what I'll recall!!!!!^  
  
*Kari suddenly remembers the day she met Davis.*  
  
That's it!  
  
I rely on him.  
  
I've used him.  
  
I'll come home tonight...  
  
Yup.   
  
If only I could make out   
  
in the dark  
  
this cold   
  
chilly  
  
night wher he is.  
  
*Her eyes fall on the guy who gave her the coat*  
  
DAVIS!!!!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
(I'm making this into a story) 


	3. Talk and Walk (Short Chapter)

"Kari."

"Davis?"

"Yeah. I was walking through the park. I thought you were a homeless person. Maybe you are." Turning away, Davis mumbled something to himself.

"You know Kari, why'd you come back?" Davis turned around and asked her.

"Well..."

"You know what? Good bye." 


End file.
